Share the Dream
by bisexualcharliedavis
Summary: It all comes back to cash, doesn't it? (Share the Dream/Storage Wars au Miss Nettle/Ivy, Miss Nettle/Cedric (past))


_A/N: Share the Dream is a movie that wreaked me you guys. If you got a couple hours to spare u should check it out it's some a+ NZ content. Also: Joel Tobeck. Anyway. Heres a continuation of the Storage Wars au, but with the same twist as Share the Dream. MN/Ivy MN/Cedric (past) abuse (mentioned)_

The wind is howling outside, the sky is filled with clouds so thick that the stars cant even shine through them. The room is bathed in yellow and pink lights from the sign outside advertising this particular shitty motel, 'The Flamingo Motel'. By the door, their bags are packed and ready to be loaded up into the car so they can take off tomorrow back to the store before anything went wrong. It's the sort of thing that happens to them; Ivy has come to accept it.

The bed is empty of her other half. Ivy isn't the sentimental type, never has been, but if she was then she was sure she would consider Sasha Nettle the love of her life. She's beautiful, smart, and non judgmental. She took Ivy in without a second thought when she needed somewhere to go; and Ivy loved her dearly. They were getting married sooner over later, with matching rings and everything. They were planning a simple court house marriage, no ceremony. They didn't have the money for it; to start, but neither had any family that they'd been willing to allow into their life.

Ivy has been running from her family since she was eighteen. She'd gone from state to state, diner to diner, hotel to hotel, man to man. Her father favored her sister over her, always had. Ivy knew damn well that she would never measure up to whatever Nerissa would be and one day, she'd left. They'd looked, for a while, but Ivy never went back, not to that house. By running, she eventually ended up running into the life of local storage container buyer slash second hand store owner Sasha. She'd taken up work at the store, and slowly, carefully, put her faith in the older woman.

She thinks about her wedding dress. She still wanted a dress, though Sasha said it was a waste of money; she knew that the other would never tell her that she couldn't have one. She's thought about getting married her whole childhood, a beautiful man to whisk her off her feet and take her to a new life with no family to belittle her, no sister, just him and her. Except her him was a her. A thirty something her with a permeant bad attitude; and Ivy could not have asked for anyone better, not even in her wildest dreams.

Looking around for Sasha, she eventually turns her eyes out to the tiny balcony. Sasha is seated there, bathed in a yellow pink light, examining something carefully. Slightly confused, Ivy got to her feet, wrapping herself in a dressing gown to protect herself against the icy cold night. The carpet is cool under her bare feet and she wishes that she had brought slippers with her on this trip. The trip, as it actually was, is for them to get their crystal ball, which has been sitting around the back room of the show for the last three months to be valued and looked over. Sasha wanted to sell it so they could fund a nicer wedding dress for her, and well as one for herself. Ivy wanted to put it on display. It was a rare disagreement between them.

She crossed the room and opened the door to the balcony. The smell of rain hit her in the face. Earthy and wet. She checked that the seat wasn't too wet, and then sat. Sasha has less on then she does; having passed on a dressing gown, wearing just her baby doll night dress that they found in a box once so long ago. It was orange, and was wet with rain. Sasha doesn't seem perturbed. Ivy is.

It took several moments, then Sasha turned to look at her.  
"I've been thinking about what you said; about taking advantage of others misfortune."  
"What about it were you thinking?" Sasha took in a deep breath, and then looked out at the water of the pool down below, still lit despite the late hour. The water is dancing on the top as it is pounded by the thudding rain. Ivy looks back to Sasha.  
"It's all about cash, isn't it?" Ivy frowned slightly.  
"I 'spose. No cash no life. We're all chasing it." Nettle sighed softly and ran her fingers along her thighs, like she's itching to say something but won't. Ivy isn't really prepared to push; that's part of the deal isn't it? Not to ask one another about their pasts, something they strictly kept to themselves more often than they didn't. Eventually, Sasha put something down in the little ashtray on the table. The horrible plastic kind that always stink of smoke and look untidy.

"My husband had some cash." Ivy feels like a punch has got her in the stomach. Air tastes funny suddenly. She doesn't know what to say or do. Married? But _she's_ meant to be married to Sasha. Together forever. It doesn't seem right, it doesn't seem fair that someone should have taken that from her. Distantly, she hears herself say  
"You never told me you were married." She murmured.  
"It was a life time ago." Sasha replied, as Ivy took the ring from the ashtray. It's not very pretty, it's quite plain with no diamond or any such thing in sight. There's not even an inscription. Just a simple, gold band. The rings they picked out each had a single diamond and their names on the inside, and Ivy thought that was beautiful. She wore hers with pride. Her other ring is scratched and not cared for. She can't ever imagine Sasha treating their rings like that.  
"What was his name?" She asks, setting it down, unable to glean any further information from it. Sasha smiles slightly, and ran a hand through her thick hair. She has such pretty natural hair. Ivy likes to die hers down the middle, half white half black. It was just a tiny personal touch. She was never allowed to even braid her own hair at home. It was a reclaiming act, of sorts she supposed, as she broke her eyes away and looked at Sasha imploringly.  
"Cedric."

"Cedric?"  
"Yes."  
"As in…"  
"Yes." Ivy looks down to her hands, and then lets out a shaky breath. It's a lot to take in. She had thought Sasha would trust her enough to tell her if she was married. But Cedric? Sasha hated Cedric. They fought all the time. She bit her lip, and thought of all the contempt Cedric had shown her, a virtual stranger. They sat in silence for some time, as Ivy digested the information. Perhaps this was something that deserved to stay hidden, yet she can't help but think of how they would been together. Her mind puts together a shit show of fights, throwing things and broken plates remnant of her parents fights.  
"You got kids?"  
"One of each."  
"Jesus. You've got kids." Sasha nods, and put her thumb nail in her mouth. She can imagine a little girl with Sasha's curly red hair, and a small boy with Cedric's dark hair, both of them standing with their mother at a bus stop, of all places. "Where are they?"  
"With his sister. In Australia. Legally, they're hers."  
"You don't love them?" Ivy has never thought much about motherhood, and had thought about it even less now that she was attached to Sasha. She was impartial to the idea, but thought that maybe motherhood was nice. Perhaps if they had more money they could go see her kids, but she doesn't know if Sasha would even want. She feels like she doesn't know Sasha at all. Which is ridiculous, because she does. They've been together for five years. She knows everything Sasha likes and dislikes. She knows her movies and songs. Knows she never finished university and she had studied botany. Knows that she was loyal to Ivy above all others.

"I never said that. I never wanted to be a mother. Cedric wanted kids and God only knows there was a time where I would have done anything for him." Sasha says, softly. "But like I said. Cedric had some cash, from his dad when he died. And he had this school friend, Greylock I think his name was, and he said he could double it. Triple it, even. Of course, I told him not to, we needed that money, but…" She shrugged. "He spent our whole marriage ignoring me and devaluing my opinion. Greylock took the whole lot and pissed off. So…I left. Just packed my things, spent our last few bucks on plane tickets for the kids, and I left."  
"Are you divorced?"  
"We will be. He finally signed the papers." They both look out to the pool. Nettle tucks Cedric's ring into her night dress. "If you take anything away from knowing me, it's that everything comes back to cash." Ivy caught her hand, and pulled her close, giving her a tight kiss.  
"I don't." She whispered. "I come back to you." Sasha gives her a odd look full of warmth. They step back inside, together.


End file.
